Order of the Wicca
by JustaRollingirl
Summary: Len Kagamine comes from a long line of witch hunters from the village Bruha. Each year, Bruha holds a witch hunt that ends when a young girl (the "witch") is killed. When Rin, Len's older twin sister is chosen, he can't bear the thought of killing her. Just then, Miku Hatsune barges into the choosing ceremony declaring that she is a Real Witch and volunteers to take Rin's place.


**Chapter 1**

**June 25**

**Never Lose Hope**

It was sunny. Unbearably so. At least according to Len Kagamine. This was a peculiar thing, the sun, to be shining so brightly over the normally overcast town of Bruha. Its inhabitants were always quite pleased when the sun came out for its warmth was missed by much during the cloudy months which usually added up to 12. But not Len Kagamine. Although he did not despise the sun, he was always annoyed whenever Bruha was bestowed with its presence. Len enjoyed the cool temperatures of Bruha and usually attempted to stay inside on days like this. But, Rin wanted Len to come and visit her today. And he could never deny a request made by his older twin sister.

Thus here he was, under the sun, feeling his pale skin gradually burning. It was horrible.

But, he didn't mind.

"Goodmorn Len," came a new voice. Turning around, Len saw his friend, the blue-haired Kaito Shion. Kaito tipped his fedora ever so slightly in acknowledgement, garnished with a bronze pin shaped like a stalk of wheat, signaling his job as a baker.

"Hello. Goodmorn Kaito," Len tipped his own hat forward, his pin shining gold with a bow and arrow inscribed in the flat disk, symbolizing a...rather crude profession in comparison to Kaito's. "What brings you out on this rather lovely day?"

"Oh the sweet sound of sarcasm in the morning, huh Len," Kaito teased, nudging the 17-year-old. "Just kidding, but really you should stop pouting for once. Loosen up! But, to answer your question, I am taking these rolls of bread over to the OW."

He held up a woven wooden basket filled with several kinds of baked goods.

"Oh, I'm heading there too," Len said.

"Visiting Rin?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

It was a slightly more than awkward walk. It seemed that whenever Len's sister was brought up in conversation with Kaito, he would immediately become eerily silent. It bothered Len but not to the point where he would look into the matter. Maybe it's not Rin, but the OW that caused this awkwardness.

Despite its status as a generally sleepy town, Bruha was actually famous. Every year, men from around the world would take part in the large...game that was held. A game in which a young girl from the OW ranging from the ages of 13-28 would be chosen as the object of this game that the men participating would try to find. Whoever wins the game would then own a prestigious title, several hundreds of thousands of dollars, and a gold pin, like the one Len donned. More than anything it was a game of pride, for whoever won was considered as a god until the next year when the game repeated. Each family in Bruha was required to send their first-born daughter to the OW so that she could be trained for the games. The girls were taught survival skills, intense academics, and were practically human hybrids in consideration of how fast and strong they were. That's why Rin was there. She was the first born, and Len's mother only got to hold her once. She died of heartbreak two years later. This game-this horrid tradition of Bruha took place every year, each year, without stop. The OW may just sound like a freakish boarding school that worked the unfortunate girls to death, but they are also trained in a secret art passed down for countless years ever since Lily Sele founded the town one thousand years ago.

The girls of the OW were trained in magic.

For all girls there are witches.

Each year one girl is chosen as the object of the game

And is viciously slaughtered by the victor.

OW.

Order of the Wicca.

This is the story of the most famous witch hunt of Bruha.

"Welcome to the Order of the Wicca. My name is Lukareina Megurine, but you can call me Luka. How may I help you?" the pink-haired girl greeted Len and Kaito at the front gate. It was an intimidating sight. Intertwined between the dark metal bars were rose vines, the lack of red flowers were compensated with multiple thorns. The pathway to the main doors were lined with small plaques with the names of all the witches from previous hunts. Despite that decor, the lawn was cleanly cut with little hedges perfectly shaped, most likely done by some of the girls.

"C'mon Luka, you don't need to act all uptight with us, we know you well," Kaito winked at Luka through the gates. "At least I know you through and through. I dunno about our little blonde ponytailed friend here though."

"It's protocol you nincompoop," Luka glared at Kaito. Just by the look on her face, one could tell that she was used to this behavior. "Now give me your bread and leave."

"What? But don't you want to spend time with your-" Kaito was cut off by Luka.

"Oh Len, are you here to visit Rin?" Luka turned to the younger boy who was also used to this exchange. "You can come right in."

She turned to the left side of the gate where they were standing, and pushed a button that made the gates slide out of the way, the crack big enough to let Len in. He walked to the other side, and Luka held out her hand, beckoning for Kaito to give her the basket.

"Aw, Luka. Why don't you let me in? Pleasssse?" Kaito begged, pushing his face against the bars, widening his eyes for the infamous puppy-dog look. But, Luka was immune.

"No way," she glared at him and closed the gate in his face, nearly crushing it. She took Len by the shoulder and forced him to walk with her.

"Goodbye my love, I will be back~!" Kaito yelled after the retreating pair, Len could hear the smirk in his voice.

"...Love you," Luka whispered under her breath. Len smiled at this. He knew that Luka did indeed love Kaito. They were going to get married after all, once Luka's internship as a teacher ends at the OW.

"You should just tell him," Len advised his sister's friend. "I feel like he would appreciate it."

"Nah, don't want to get him all cocky," Luka said. "And besides he can get pretty annoying, and I have my doubts..."

Len frowned at the last part, but he didn't get to ask what was wrong for Luka continued on.

"Anyways, any special reason for visiting Rin today?" Luka changed the subject. It's really sunny today, I would think you'd be the type to stay inside."

"Well Rin requested that I come today because..." Len trailed off, looking at Luka. A shadow seemed to pass over her face.

"I know. We all must be strong today," Luka offered. "You know there's a good chance that it won't be her."

"Luka. She's only 17. Maybe if she was your age I wouldn't be as worried, but she's not," Len fretted. He suddenly stopped and looked at the pink-haired girl, feeling slightly embarrassed that he didn't greet her properly. "Oh dear, it's your birthday right? I completely forgot! Congrats on 25 healthy years!"

Luka laughed at his slight panicking and reddened cheeks. "Oh don't worry about it Len, it's not a big deal, but thank you. But to be honest..." her voice shifted to a sadder tone.

"What is it?" Len frowned, wondering what was up.

"I don't like my birthday much," she continued. "It falls on a bad day."

Suddenly understanding, Len nodded in sympathy. Indeed it is a bad day. He nearly forgot what day it was, the blinding sun distracted him. Perhaps that's why it also was so sunny. The worst weather on the worst day.

It was the day that an OW girl was chosen for the witch hunt. And condemned to death.

"Well here we are," Luka said, arriving at an ornate wooden door. "Let me check to make sure Rin is there."

Len waited patiently as Luka turned the handle and walked in the room. He took off his hat and began fiddling around with the pin. The teenager knew he should be proud of the golden bow and arrow, but instead it brought him much shame. Shame of what he had done to receive it. A group of girls from the OW passed Len and saw what was in his hands. They quickly turned away in fear and scurried down the opposite hallway. Len sighed, used to this treatment. He didn't blame them though, they had every right to be frightened.

It was strange how much Len despised this object yet his father adored it. He had thirteen himself, holding the second highest record in the hunts. And he had high hopes for his son to do the same.

"She's in there," Luka poked her head out of the room after what seemed to be such a long time. "Although Headmistress Megpoid is exchanging a few words with her, but she is almost finished. Go on in."

Len thanked Luka and headed inside, closing the door behind him. He waited at the entrance until the headmistress left but could not help but listen in on the hushed conversation.

"...never lose hope," the headmistress said to Rin as she clasped her hands over Rin's smaller ones. Madame Megpoid was not too old, perhaps in her mid-thirties, early forties. It was hard to tell for it seemed that she has not aged a day since her ascension to headmistress. Gumi Megpoid too was a student at the OW, but she was never chosen as the hunted witch. She escaped the bloody fate so many others have encountered. Apparently Gumi refused to abandon her fellow "witches," so she volunteered to run the OW when Headmistress Aria IA passed.

"Thank you," came the musical voice of Rin Kagamine. "I am extremely grateful for you coming and talking to me. It gives me strength I would otherwise be lacking."

As always, Rin voiced her feelings so eloquently. Her wide, clear blue eyes met Headmistress Megpoid's mossy green ones in a sort of mixture between solace and acceptance. It amazed Len how the OW caused the girls to grow up so quickly, especially Rin. He wished that he could stay that composed when facing potential death.

"I just pray it won't be you," Gumi said, letting go of her hands. "It would be horrible, I would lose such a good errand girl."

Rin laughed for a little at this comment, her short giggles coming out like gently played scales on a lute, slowly becoming higher but fading back down. Her wheat-colored hair moved with laughs along with the white bow that was always perched on the top of her head.

She was beautiful.

And then the headmistress leaned in and whispered something in Rin's ear and withdrew, leaving Rin who seemed unfazed by whatever was exchanged. Although if Len looked closer he would have found the faintest hint of a smile resting on his sister's lips.

Headmistress Megpoid regarded Len coldly, probably for the same reason that the girls earlier ran away from him. She simply ignored him except for the slightest shift of her eyes in his direction. Once she was completely out of the room, Len ran over to his twin.

"Hello dear sister," he greeted Rin as he sat down next to her. In response she reached her arms around Len and enveloped him into a desperate hug.

"Hello Len. How I have missed you so," she whispered in his ear.

Len chuckled a bit in fondness as he attempted to wiggle his way out of her arms. "It has only been a week."

Rin shook her head in response and buried her face in the crook of Len's neck, refusing to let go.

"Rin, you know father does not like physical interaction between the two of us," Len warned as he was finally able to pry off her arms.

"This may be the last time you see me, and all you can think of is our lousy father's words?" Rin chastised. "You really are his son."

This stung a bit for Len. He did not like to be associated with his father. Only bad memories followed that title.

"Oh shush Rin, and let's not think of these bitter things," Len returned, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. Rin smiled a bit and swatted away his hand.

"You should cut your hair," she commented, referring to the small ponytail tied at the back of his head. "If you undid that thing, your hair may be even longer than mine!"

"Shut up," Len snapped, not liking to talk about his hair. Rin looked at him in satisfaction.

"Good, you've finally snapped out of that weird uprightness you've seemed to have acquired from father," Rin teased a bit, now not using their father as bad connotation. "We should stay bright in these few hours leading up to the choosing."

"How can you possibly say that Rin?" Len asked. "I don't think that I could just sit and watch as they call out a name. I would be praying the whole time that it won't be yours!"

"Then pray hard, brother," Rin cried out, placing her hand on her younger brother's cheek. "Never lose faith."

This comment was much like the one given to her mere minutes ago. Len sighed and smiled at Rin, placing his hand gently on top of hers. He cherished these moments with his sister, for they were sparse. Their father did not allow any interaction between the two until they were both 13. The age when Rin would be of an eligible age for the hunt, and Len could take part in it. Needless to say they grew incredibly close in the four short years they have known each other. There was a sort of longing between the two. A strong yearning to know their other half, yet were never really able to pursue that. It was something that even their father could not break.

"No wonder I'm the older one. You worry excessively and are too easy to tease," Rin drew away from her brother and straightened the uniform skirt she was wearing. "Instead of watching from the sidelines, why don't you accompany to the announcement?"

"Is that even allowed?" Len asked.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure it is," Rin replied, placing a thoughtful finger under her chin.

"Well I would have done that the other four times," Len said. "Although I feel that I wouldn't be all that welcome."

"It does not matter, the girls can deal with it," Rin humphed. "Plus since you're with me it should be alright. Though I have one request."

"What?"

"Could you please hold my hand when we go?"

Len smiled down at Rin and ruffled her yellow hair in a way that a doting older brother would do. Her cheeks turned red in anticipation in stark contrast to her light skin. Peaches and cream. Her eyes the color of the fountain in the garden outside. His sister.

"I would love to."

"Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen from around the world, I hope we are doing splendid on this lovely afternoon! Goodaft to all!" Gakupo Kamui, mayor of Bruha, called out to the large crowd gathered in the main town square.

"Goodaft!" the people replied enthusiastically. All were writhing in their seats while others bounced up and down in excitement.

"Goodaft," Len murmured somewhat reluctantly. His left hand was tightly grasping his sister's right one. Both were sitting in the OW's section at the front while to the left was the witch hunters' place. Where Len usually would have been. It was weird being in a different seat. Glancing around, Len looked out to see if his father could see them. He hoped that he was too caught up in the ceremony to notice.

"Today we are here to announce the name of the new Witch for this year's hunt!" Mr. Kamui said, trying to rally the crowd, not that he really needed too. They were being wild enough as it is. The guards that were stationed to protect the OW girls were having a hard time from keeping the hands of the crowd away.

Len pulled Rin closer to him.

"Headmistress Gumi Megpoid of the Order of the Wicca, would you please bring up the bowl!" the purple-haired mayor called out. The headmistress walked up from her seat behind the mayor. In her hands was a rather big glass bowl with multiple small pieces of paper inside. Each one held a name of one of the girls from the OW. The younger the girl was, the more times her name was in the bowl. The sick reasoning behind this was that the younger the girl was, the more energy she would have, thus making it a more interesting game. Plus she wouldn't have as much experience as someone in her twenties so there may have been more of a chance to catch her. The longest witch hunt lasted for two months with a with aged 28, and nobody wanted to go through that ever again. Rin was somewhere in the middle, but she was on the younger side so her name was probably still in there a considerable amount of times.

"Thank you Gumi," Mr. Kamui smiled at the woman. She scowled a bit at his familiarity and shoved the bowl into his hands before marching back to her seat. The mayor didn't seem to mind all too much for he continued on as if nothing was off and placed the bowl on a wooden pedestal on the elevated stage where he stood. Waving his arm up and twisting his wrist for affect, the mayor slowly lowered his hand into the bowl. All eyes followed as he picked one from the bottom of the pile. His violet eyes looked up at the crowd that was fiercely concentrating on the scene occurring. He smirked in the display of the power he held. This one piece of paper-this one name that he was about to day was going to change the lives of so many regardless of who it was.

As he brought the paper up to eye height and unfolded the light crease, Len could feel the sweat accumulating rapidly on Rin's hand. He glanced over at her for the last time before looking back at the mayor and saw her usually wide eyes tightly shut in intense thinking. Len turned back and prayed.

Gakupo coughed a bit into the microphone and let the electricity run through the crowd. Through each person. Len thought one last desperate phase.

"Rin Kagamine!"

And the crowd roared.

Len didn't even get a chance to look at his sister much less grab onto her as the guards now all jumped on the girl and lead her onto the stage. Len would later learn from a passerby that she acted very brave. She did not cry or scream as others had done but instead held her head high and faced the podium with dignity. Apparently she also ripped off her white bow and had given it to a little girl who was watching from the sidelines. She would wear it forever, and it would be passed down through all generations to come as a relic of sorts.

Just as Rin was about to be presented to the crowd, a new voice came booming out.

"WAIT!"

Everything stopped. Hunters stopped cheering, children stopped clapping, mothers stopped weeping. People looked around, confused at the abrupt halt of activity. All were searching for the source of the voice, which sounded female.

And then suddenly a figure zoomed across the giant crowd, fast like a fighter pilot. When looking up in desperate hope to catch a glimpse of the object, one would only see a streak of teal, but nothing else. The flying person came to a stop, hovering at the edge of the stage, perched on a broomstick.

Her teal twin tails hung down heavily from her head, just barely reaching her knees. The eyes that glared out into the crowd were of the same color. Brushing out the bangs from her eyes, the girl who could be no more than 15 landed on the platform and snatched the bowl out of the mayor's hands. She raised the glass bowl over her head and threw it down where it crashed and broke into multiple shards of glass. The little pieces of paper scattered amongst the remaining parts of the bowl, and the girl angrily kicked at them in contempt. She then marched up to the blubbering mayor who still held the microphone and ran up to the front of the stage, her broomstick floating beside her.

"MY NAME," she paused for a bit and glanced over at Rin who was still being restrained, and grinned at her shocked expression. "IS MIKU HATSUNE."

"You should not make this girl here be the subject of these 'witch hunts,'" she continued, looking back at Mr. Kamui and the rest of the town board sitting behind him. "You should not make any of these girls here take part in the games. They are not witches, they are girls."

"But they are trained to be witches!" Mr. Kamui stumbled towards her, trying to get the microphone back. His purple hair came loose from the tight hair tie as his eyes grew wider by the minute in growing hysteria. "They have been trained their whole lives!"

"Anyone can learn magic," Miku retorted. "They just happened to be the unfortunate."

"What are you insinuating?!" the mayor yelled. "What do you want?!"

"I want to be the witch!"

A collective gasp echoed throughout the audience as neighbors turned to each other and exchanged little whispers. Len wore a face of confusion. No one has ever volunteered to take the place of a witch. It was simply unheard of, one would be practically condemning themselves to death. Where did this Miku come from anyway? And how could she know magic? The OW was the only magic academy in the entire world and she certainly was not one of the girls.

"That is not possible, we only take girls from the OW-" Mr. Kamui attempted to interject.

"I am a Real Witch," Miku replied, her teal eyes boring into the mayor's purple ones.

"Wha-"

"PROVE IT!" came a cry from the audience, undoubtedly wanting more action.

Miku smiled widely at the request and turned to a tree. Whispering something out of reach from the microphone, a large ball of flames grew in her right hand, and she hurled it towards a large tree that quickly caught on fire.

The crowd screamed in terror and awe as each leaf was quickly engulfed by the famished flames now threatening to move on to the neighboring trees as well.

Letting the people frantically run around for a little bit more, Miku hesitated and watched them in satisfaction until she whispered yet another spell. This time, water accumulated in her palms, and she directed the flow over to the tree that was soon free of any fire. People stopped screeching, and watched to see what Miku would do next. The tree was still badly burned, but Miku had a solution. Whispering yet a third time, a warm green glow came from her palm, and pointing to the tree, the leaves gradually became wick once again, the black fading to a mossy emerald. The tree practically sparkled.

Len couldn't believe his eyes. The only type of magic any girl could do in the OW was synthetic. Stuff like pushing images into people's minds or making force fields or creating monsters that only existed in dreams. Nothing to do with nature, nothing natural, nothing like...this.

"My name is Miku Hatsune. My father is a warlock, my mother was a witch. I was born like this," she looked out to the mass of people. "I am a Real Witch."

* * *

Hi guys! Wow, it's been awhile, huh. ^^; Sorry that it's taking me so long to update _Hello Goodbye_, especially since I already started writing the next chapter, but honestly I have no idea where to go with it. Hopefully I'll be able to get it out soon BUT NO PROMISES. Yep, I'll be continuing the shout-out tradition that I do in my other story, but since this is the first chapter and nobody has commented yet, of course there's going to be nothing here really! So I started this story as a sort of relief from _Hello Goodbye_ so that I can write a chapter for each, I dunno, to keep me from getting bored with one story. So that if I don't update one story then check out the other one because I may have updated that one. _Order of the Wicca_ will be a much shorter story than _Hello Goodbye_, probably only going to be 5 chapters and maybe an Epilogue. Whereas _Hello Goodbye_ is going to be one long story. But as of now, here is a preview of Chapter 7 of _Hello Goodbye_:

"In a fit of anger, he purposely knocked over a music stand, a loud crash erupting throughout the room. Turning back to me, he breathed heavily, his chest rising up and down in an almost threatening manner. For the first time, I was genuinely frightened of one of my friends. I knew that Gumo was always a calm kid, but when he got fired up, there was not much that could stop it until he settled down once again.

'Gumo, calm down, just take a deep breath—'

'Ia, how can you freaking tell me to calm down?! Dammit, I'll calm down when I want! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.'

That was it.

'GUMO DECO MEGPOID SIT YOUR BLOODY BUM DOWN RIGHT NOW,' I commanded, knocking over my own chair as I abruptly stood up."

So look forward to that! And thanks so much for checking out this first chapter, it's actually my longest chapter ever, more than 4,000 words! Thanks much!


End file.
